7 Years of Ron and Hermoine
by lunasnargles
Summary: Harry attempting to do a Study on Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and why it took them 7 years to get together. But he can’t when Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are reading his notes over his shoulder. Filled with stupidly!
1. The Philosopher's Stone of love

Harry attempting to do a Study on Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and why it took them 7 years to get together. But he can't when Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are reading his notes over his shoulder. Filled with stupidly!

Disclaimer: If I was Jk Rowling and I owned the characters, there would be a lot more naked in the books.

A/N: Its Harry x Ginny and Ron x Hermione. I must warn you this is not for people who are dead inside or have no little child inside them. And **No Flames please**, any flames will be used to toast marsh mellows till they are burning hot and thrown at the flamer in question. Thank you for your time.

-------------

_Hello my name is Harry Potter and this is my study of my two best mates and why it took them 7 years to get together._

**Ron:** Shut up Harry.

**Harry: **Ron! What are you doing reading my notes

**Hermione: **Harry, it took Ginny 5 years to get you

**Ginny:** Hermione! How could you say that about me!

**Ron: **Awkward

**Hermione: **Ginny I didn't know you where here

**Harry: **Back to the notes! Will you stop reading over my shoulder?

**Ginny: **I love you

**Harry: **I love you too but go!

_Year One._

**Hermione: **I can't believe you are actually doing this

**Ron: **Bloody wanker

**Harry: **I thought I told you to leave.

_What Happened: they met on the train and it was love at first sight, she said something about the dirt on his nose and he said he didn't want to be in the same house as her. Okay let me rephrase the love bit; it was the start of something…special?_

**Hermione: **Do I really come off that badly?

**Ron: **Yes

**Hermione: **Ron!

**Ron: **I love you

**Hermione: **Stop using that as an excuse

**Ron: **I… love you

**Harry: **GO AWAY NOW!

_What they did next: Fought a troll. Not much else to say._

**Hermione: **Not much else! What about the chess game and all; that other heroic stuff we did

**Harry:**But what has that got to do with your love life?

_What should have done: She should have hurled her self in his arms and kissed like there was no tomorrow!_

**Hermione: **Harry! We were 11

**Ron: **sounds like something we should have done

_Thud_

**Ron: **Ow! Hermione that hurt!

**Harry: **Why did you just hit your lover?

_Thud_

**Harry: **Ginny! When did you get back and why did you hit me.

**Ginny: **if you want any tonight don't send me away again

**Ron: **Ginny, I am your brother! Stop talking about this stuff in front of me!

**Ginny: **Shit! I forgot you were here!

**Ron: **Well I am. So no more talking about your…love life over Harry's notes.

**Harry: **SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY NOTES!

_Silence_

**Ginny: **That's it! I'm not putting out tonight!

**Harry: **Ginny! I love you I love you I love you I love you!

**Ginny: **Harry, Shut .Up. Now. If you want any.

**Hermione: **Back to the notes. Please for all our sakes

**Ginny: **Not mine. I could just go on talking about what me and Harry do after the lights are turned off.

**Ron: **I may vomit

**Harry: **Must. Not. Yell. Must. Keep. Silence. If. I. Want. Any.

**Ginny: **Harry my darling, when you twitch like that it kid of scares me. Reminds me of all the times Voldy Poo took over you mind...

**Hermione: **Do you think this parchment is like the diary that took you over?

**Ron: **If too much stupid makes a piece of parchment evil then yes I think so.

**Ginny: **This is not stupid… Look at what we are doing to my dear Harry!

**Hermione: **he is twitching like mad!

**Ron: **Let's run!

**Hermione: **Run! Run!

**Ginny: **Ahh!

**Harry: **Worked like a charm. Where was I?

_Reason For their Stupidity: They were 11 and they only known each other for a year. True love doesn't start at such a young age._

**Ginny: **Mine did for you.

**Harry: **Ginny twitch your back twitch

**Ginny:**as is you twitching. You need to see someone about that. It is a little scary.

**Hermione: **I think he inherited it from his mom

**Ron: **how do you know that?

**Hermione: **muggles write about what happened during Harry' parents time

**Ginny: **Really?

**Hermione: **Yes did you know that Remus and Sirius were in love?

**Ron: **WHAT!

**Harry: **I wonder what fiction means

**Ginny: **I think it means something like didn't happened

**Hermione: **I think so too, muggle words are confusing

**Ginny: **I doubt Remus and Sirius had an affair when they were young

**Hermione: **and hot

**Ron and Harry: **Stop Imaging it!

**Ron: **you girls are wrong

_Thud_

_Thud_

**Ron: **Ow!

**Harry: **Ginny!

**Ron: **you two have no respect for the dead

**Hermione: **Excuse me! Talking about their past does not mean that we have no respect for them

**Harry: **Off the subject of Remus and Sirius' man sex

**Ron: **I concur

**Hermione: **You're not using the phrase right Ron

**Ginny:** I still doubt it. Remus loved Dora. They had a baby and all

_They all star at teddy Lupin_

**Hermione: **when did he get here

**Ginny: **it's our story; he can be wherever we want him to

**Ron: **Do we have a plot?  
**  
Hermione: **No, I don't think so

**Harry: **can't I finish my notes in peace?

**Ron: **No.

**Hermione: **Especially when they are bout Ron and I

**Ginny: **Do go on dear we won't bother you any more

**Harry: **Can I have that it writing?

_Thud_

**Ron:** Harry you are getting beat by a girl

**Ginny: **Wafer thin ice.

**Hermione: **Let us not piss off the redhead

**Harry: **which one

**Hermione: **Both

**Ron: **unlike like my sister I do not have a short temper.

**Hermione: **The Krum incident

**Ginny: **I agree

**Ron: **that was not an incident

**Harry: **Really?

**Ron: **Harry! Don't side with the girls! I'm holding down the fort by myself!

**Hermione: **I'm writing a letter to Krum

**Ron: **WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! HOW DARE YOU WRITE TO HAT BULGARIAN TWAT? I THOUGHT YOU FOUND HIS NEW BEARD A TURN OFF! YOU LIED TO ME! LIAR!

**Hermione: **I prove my point

**Ron:**So you are not cheating on me what that Bulgarian twat?

**Hermione: **no honey

**Ginny: **That was fun

**Harry: **I concur

**Hermione: **I still don't think that you are using it right

**Harry: **Let me write the conclusion please

**Hermione: **no! You will not finish these notes

**Ginny: **Hermione! Ron! You heard the man. Leave my boy in peace

**Harry: **Thank you Gin-Gin

_Glare_

**Harry: **So no to the nickname? Okay. I love you

**Hermione: **fine we are leaving

**Ron: **Really? I want to bother Harry!

**Hermione: **We can bother Percy instead.

**Ron: **Fine.

**Ginny: **There you are, they are all gone.

**Harry: **For now.

_Conclusion: They should have got together this year but they were too young had only known each other for a year._

**Ginny:** lets go get some yogurt.


	2. Her Chamber Of Secrets

I'm back with Chapter 2.

Summery: Harry attempting to do a Study on Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and why it took them 7 years to get together. But he can't when Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are reading his notes over his shoulder. Filled with stupidly!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll try and work on my spelling (or get a beta!) Anyway George appears in this one. Oh and sorry about all the spelling mistakes last chapter, I had to have eye drops while correcting (one of my eyes was dangerously red) it is hard to correct while squinting. **Okay, lets cut to the chase, No Flames please. If you have the urge to write one I suggest typing it on word and printing it out, then I'll show you right where you can stick it.**

Disclaimer: I'm not Jk Rowling, if Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were as stupid in the books then they won't have beaten Voldy-Kins.

--------

Okay Let's cut to the chase Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are not in the room! So I must update and quickly!

_Year Two._

**Ginny:** Harry!

**Harry:** That is the last time I am giving you the cloak.

**Hermione: **I cannot believe you are still going on with this.

**Harry: **Go away!

**Ginny:** Do you want me to wear that black thing you like?

**Ron: **I am not under the cloak anymore Ginny.

**Ginny: **Damn it. Why are you always here!

**Harry: **Take deep calming breaths.

**Ginny: **At least he is not twitching anymore

**Harry: **_twitch_

**Hermione: **There he goes!

**Ron:** Mate, you need to see someone about that. It's scary.

**Harry:** _twitch_

**Ginny:** Duck and cover!

**Ron:** stop , drop, and roll!

**Hermione: **I believe the phase we are looking for is "Run before he explodes!"

**Ginny:** let's go!

**Harry:** 2 days in a row. snicker

_What Happened: Well, Ron cried over Hermione petrified body while she was petrified and confessed his undying love for her. Then he told her he wanted to have lots of babies. I said to him" Ronny, my boy she can't hear you" then he wailed in dismay and cried over her body like there was no tomorrow._

**Hermione: **You did?

**Harry: **Your back.

**Ron: **I did no such thing!

**Harry:** I'm just trying to get though the report. Making you look good!

**Ron: **I may have to hit you!

**Harry:** please don't my head is so sore from when Ginny-

**Ron: **LA LA LA LA LA LA!

**Harry:** Calm down mate, I was just going to say when she hit me last time.

**Ron:** Oh.

**Ginny:** Ron!

**Ron:** Sorry.

**Ginny: **Look a big distracting thing!

**Ron: **Where!

_thud_

**Ron:** Ouch!

**Ginny: **_smirk_

**Harry:** Can I ever finish a report in peace?

**Ron:** I concur.

**Hermione:** I'm getting a dictionary! I want to find out if you are using it right!

**Ginny:** You study too much.

**Harry:** _twitch_

**Ginny: **We know it is fake, Harry.

**Harry:** Damn it, I need a new way to drive you off!

**Ginny:** I am about this close from thudding your head!

**Harry: **Thudding? What's Thudding?

_thud_

**Harry:** Ouch!

**Ginny: **That thudding.

**Hermione:** concur: to accord in opinion; agree

**Ron: **I think I was using it right.

**Hermione: **Really? You want Harry to finish this report?

**Ron:** Bollocks.

**Harry: **I hate you all.

**Ginny:**_ Ahem_

**Harry:** Except for Ginny- Winny

**Ginny:** _stare_

**Harry:** So no to the new nickname. Alright then! Please don't hurt me

**Ginny: **_smirk_

**Ron:** This is bizarre!

**Hermione:** It's ludicrous, ludicrous.

**Ron:** Alright.

**Ginny:** You and your big words.

**Harry:** Do any of you have a bat?

**Ginny:** No.

**Hermione: **_blank stare_

**Ron: **Nope

**George:** I do!

**Ginny: **When the hell did you get here

**George:** When Teddy did!

_They all stare at teddy  
_

**Harry: **Can I have the bat?

**George: **Sure!

**Harry:** Thank you.

**George:** It was mine when we were on the team!

**Ron:** That's where I have seen this thing you tried to beat me to death with it two summers ago!

**George: **I best be off.

**Harry: **Good idea, everyone follow George!

**Ginny: **Why!

**Harry: **So I don't have to beat you to death!

**Ron: **Fine!

**Ginny:** _We're Following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader wherever he may go!_

**Hermione:** _Dee Dum! Dee Dee! Dee Diddly Dum Dee day!_

**George:** This could get very scary very soon.

_They all follow George out of the room singing. George looks scared, very scared._

_What They did Next: Ron and I had too do a bunch of stuff, Ron was only doing it to get back at the people who petrified Hermione. Because he was going to make them pay!_

**Ginny:** _Diddly Dum Dee Day!_

**Harry:** Your back! Why?

**Ginny:** George ran away from us in fear and Hermione said it would be best not to follow him. So we are back to bother you!

**Ron:** Bother!

**Hermione:** This is going to be a long chapter.

**Harry:** if you let me finish the report then we can all go get some ice cream.

**Hermione:** is isn't anything else we can do?

**Ron:** I don't think so!

**Ginny:** Let's burn the parchment

**Harry:** _glare_

**Ginny:** I love you.

**Harry: **Please don't set my piece of parchment on fire!

**Hermione:** Maybe we will-

**Ron:** Maybe we won't!

**Harry: **You two scare me.

**Ginny: **I think it's sweet

**Harry: **I may vomit!

**Ron:** That's my line!

**Hermione: **I love it when you're angry!

**Ron:** Rawr.

**Ginny:** I may kill you.

**Ron: **A big distracting thing!

**Ginny:** I made that! Don't use my power against me.

**Hermione:** The force is with you.

**Harry: **Wrong book.

**Hermione: **There had to be one quote from Star Wars.

**Ron: **What's Star Wars?

**Ginny:** No idea.

**Harry:** Me neither.

**Hermione:** Do I _have _to explain I to you?

**Ron:** Not if you don't want to.

**Hermione:** I love you.

**Harry: **we have almost reached our 1000 word limit. So let me finish my report

**Ginny:** Fine.

**Ron: **How many words are we at now?

**Hermione:** 999!

**Harry: **That is an awfully big coincidence!

**Hermione:** I know!

**Ginny: **Let's let Harry Finish.

_What they should have done: All that Jazz. Fall in love._

_Reason For stupidity: They were 12 and she was petrified most of the year. They didn't get the bonding time they needed_

**Harry:** Done!

**Hermione:** In precisely 1,054 words.

**Ginny:** Ice Cream time!

**Hermione: **Now it's 1,062 words

**Ron: **yay!

**Hermione: **1,064.

**Harry:** This could go on forever

**Hermione:** 1,072.

------

Word lied to me! There are 1072 word in the document on word but I guess there aren't on Fanfiction. Oh and "look a big distracting thing" is from a very cute Icon.


End file.
